batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Force and the Temple of Ilum
"The Force has not appointed us to Wrath, but to obtain Salvation" Otherwise known as the Jedi Templar, they are a subsect of the Jedi Order. They share no special rank, nor privilege, nor are they considered the "elite" of the Jedi Order. They are merely a group of Jedi Knights and Masters who follow a particular set of charges and hold themselves to a high level of tradition. They may also be seen with some Templar specific equipment. History The Jedi Templar was started by Jor Halcyon during his time as Grand Master of the Jedi Order. After a discussion with his best friend and Jedi Battlemaster Drake Hellion about the newly formed Brotherhood, an order of Force users started by the Federation. Several young Jedi left the order to join up with this militant organization and that worried Jor that they might fall victim to the temptations of the dark side during battle. He formed the idea of a group of Jedi who specialize in chasing down and redeeming lost dark jedi. It was't until the new Temple on Ilum was built that the idea came to full fruition. Jor read about Jedi of old and dedicated the Templar to be a traditionalist order, dedicated to the old ways and histories of the Jedi Order. The Temple of Ilum was named their headquarters and it has remained their headquarters to this day. Charges First : To perform the Accolade. The Ceremony that represents the Padawan's transformation into a Jedi Knight. While most any Master can also perform this ritual, the Templar hold it with an almost deadly seriousness and perform it with a great amount of tradition. They study the ancient forms of the ceremony as part of their training and have comprised their own, designed to honor the Jedi Knights of every era in Jedi History. Second : To defend those places that the Jedi take shelter. Templars are assigned to coordinate the defenses of Jedi Temples and outposts throughout the galaxy. They are not required to be present at all times, but they are required to make sure that their assigned location is defended adequately in their absence. More than one Templar may be assigned to defend large Jedi installations. Should an enemy of the Force attempt to attack a Jedi Temple or Outpost, the Templar may call for assistance and bring the full forces of the Templar to aid them. Templar defending their charge will be found in the field, defending it with their lives and not just their strategies. Third : To track down and attempt to save Jedi who have begun falling to the Dark Side. Jedi who run from the order in order to continue studying and using the dark ways will need to deal with a team of Templar attempting to track his every move. However, notice that they're charged with Saving, not killing those who turn away from the Order to study the Dark Side. They are not wrathful warriors seeking out betrayers, but a twisted soul's last chance to be saved and returned to the Force. Becoming a Templar A Jedi may either ask to join the Templar ranks or be asked. Should a Jedi pass selection, they are then Templar Initiates. Basically they follow other Templar around in their spare time to learn. They are then sent along with a Templar team on a mission and should they prove adequate, they may be made into a full Templar. The initiate is put through one final initiation/test. They are taken to the planet Ambria where a vibrosword is thrown into Lake Natth, a center of the Dark Side presence on the planet. If the initiate can resist the taint of the lake and claim the sword without buckling under the lakes dark power then they are made full a full Templar. Selection is based upon two things. First is their personality. They are judged based on their personality to determine if they are suited to the kind of extra work a Templar is charged with. Second is a test, an argument with the possible Templar initiate on the philosophy of the dark side, the Jedi and the nature of temptation. Life As a Templar Being a Templar normally is no different than being a normal Jedi Knight. For the most part they dress the same and perform the same training. It is true that the Templar are given special equipment to aid them in their charges but they do not require this equipment all the time and are told to only use it when necessary, just as they should use their lightsaber. There are no ranks in the Templar, only a commander which is always a member of the Jedi Council. The Templar receives their assigned defensive locations from the commander, and are also given their missions to find runaway Dark Jedi as well. Special Training A Templar receives very little in the way of special training. They are instructed briefly in defensive Lightsaber techniques to help them survive longer should the fallen Jedi they be chasing lash out at them and all Templar are required to have sufficient skill with a lightsaber to even be considered. They also are taught about some of the dark side techniques that might be used against them when chasing down a Dark Jedi or defending their assigned locations against someone using the Dark Side. They are shown these techniques and then showed ways in which to defend against them. They are given basic training in identifying mind tricks, and empathic intrusions then encouraged to expand on the knowledge given to them through self teaching and experimentation. The only real major portion of their training is in learning of their traditions. The old traditions of the Jedi going all the way back to Tython. They are taught history extending to not just of the Jedi Order, but what is known of the Sith and other "dark" orders of Force users as well. They study both modern and ancient battles learning of the commanders behind them and the strategies they held to. Templers are taught how to defend the Jedi not just through strength and skill but through strategy and intelligence. Special Equipment The first thing a Templar is given when becoming one is a set of white Durasteel armor. The armor consists of a cuirass with spaulders, a forearm guard for both arms and shin guards for both legs. The simple armor can fit neatly under a Jedi robe or cape and provides excellent protection on a battlefield as well as in single combat. To go with this armor, a specialized sword is custom forged for each Templar initiate by Jor Halcyon, commander of the Templar. The sword is a symbol of the Templers devotion to Jedi tradition and the old practice of making Jedi katana’s. These swords come in all shapes and sizes and are custom made by Jor to fit the initiates strength, height, build, style and personality. The last thing they receive is a simple stainless steel pendant with the symbol of the Jedi etched into it to remind them that while they have dedicated themselves to their Charges, above all they are still Jedi and no more than that. Members *Jor Halcyon - Commander *John Paul Jones - Templar *Savard Viper - Templar *Teshik - Initiate